One Kid, Two Kid, Dead Kid, New Kid
by lstuart92
Summary: My first post: You'll have to read to figure it out


**One Kid, Two Kid, Dead Kid, New Kid**

Rated M

Drama, Violence.

*I do not own Criminal Minds or any aspect of that. If I did Reid would be mine!*

**QUANTICO, VIRGINIA**

**"Reid...Reid!" Prentice shook him. Reid was laying on his desk dreaming, well having a nightmare really. Reliving his kidnapping. "HUH! what? I'm up." Reid said startled by Prentice shaking him. "Briefing, 5 min, thought you'd like to be there." she said with a smile. "Oh, thanks." "Reid, you sleeping on the job again?" asked Morgan. "What, no." "Then why do you have a keyboard indention on your face?" Morgan laughed and pointed to his cheek. Reid quickly felt his face and could feel the letter "K" on his cheek. _'Good thing my computer was off' _Reid thought. He made his way up to briefing when he bumped into JJ. "Reid, did you fall asleep?" was all she said. Of course, he just halfway smiled and nodded, then they headed off to briefing. "Ten boys have been abducted in the past six months in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Ages ranging from four to ten." JJ started off. "Isn't that a lot for that time slot?" Prentice interjected. "That's what I thought, then I saw that each of these boys are brothers. This unsub takes brothers, but only four bodies have been found." JJ started pulling up the images on the screen showing four boys in the same position: face up, arms crossed over their chest, multiple burns and stitches, and their throats slashed. "Well by the way their placed is a sign of guilt, and them being placed all in the same type of setting has to be significant." Morgan pointed out. "Looks like were going to Oklahoma." said Prentice.**

**OKLAHOMA CITY, OKLAHOMA**

**"James...James, are you OK?" the frightened little boy was starring at his older brother. James was lying on the ground bleeding from his shin. He was in so much pain. "Jimmy are you OK?" "I'm OK James, but you're bleeding and your lip is purple." James knew, he could feel the pain in his lip every time he moved his mouth to speak. "James, I'm scared." Tears were streaming down his face. "I know Jimmy, me too, we'll be OK though as long as were together ok? We will get back to mommy and daddy." There was a loud crash and someone came barreling down the stairs. "Y'all need to shut your mouths!" the man yelled, "Or I'll cut your tongue out."**

**POLICE STATION**

**Back at the station Reid was starring at pictures of the bodies found. When a memory from his childhood came to mind. 'A sunny summer day. Out in the meadow where he use to go to hang out and just read, just peaceful reading. The other kids wouldn't play with him because he was weird. Always spouting weird facts and using big words they didn't understand. This meadow was his place of solitude. One day his younger brother followed him there, "Spencer, whey do you come here?" "I come to read, it makes me feel calm, and its just peaceful out here." His brother sat and watched his brother read, then they walked home to the best and worst new they would ever get. His parents told Spencer he was being sent to a better school. One that Reid could reach his full potential at. His little brother cried and ran away to the meadow and didn't even tell his brother goodbye.' Reid came back to reality still holding the picture of the latest victim in his hand. Reid hated thinking about that day, he missed his brother more than anything in the world. "Hey, you ok Reid?" Prentice asked giving him a cup of coffee. "yeah, I"m fine. Just studying the pictures. You see how the body's posed. Well the guilt has to be from torturing this boy." "yeah, that's what Morgan said at briefing." "yes, but why is the question." "Well yeah, that's why we're here for." Prentice said nudging Reid's arms and walking over to her desk. Reid has never noticed how pretty Prentices' eyes were til that moment. _'Get a hold of yourself Spencer. You've got a case to solve.'_**

**HOUSE**

**_'So cold,'_was all Jimmy could think about. James was still chained to the floor this time with more bruises and a burn mark across his face. "James are you OK?" "Yeah Jimmy, I'll be fin." There were thuds coming down the stairs and both of the boys shut their mouths quickly. He opened the door and had a scalpel in his hand. "Are y'all talking again?" "No sir," Jimmy replied, he didn't understand why he was the only one allowed to talk, but they followed that rule after the man chaining James up and taking the hot poker and leaving burn marks on his back. The man walked over to James and took the scalpel, pressed it against James' arm and pulled it down from his elbow to his hand. He did this three times on that arm. Blood was dripping down James' arm. Then he poured rubbing alcohol and poured it on the exposed wounds. You'd think someone would hear those screams, but they were left unanswered. This went on for three hours. Cutting, pouring, screaming. Then he took an old needle and thread and stitched James up. He look at Jimmy, "Do you love your brother?" "yes" Jimmy said meekly, afraid of what was about to happen. "Well, I loved my brother too, then he abandoned me. Left me to rot all alone. That's what yours will do too. He'll leave you all alone to fend for yourself. I'm trying to save you from that pain." said the main, kicking James over and over again. "Jimmy, don't listen to him, I love you and will never leave-" and with that the man slit James' throat.**

**STATION**

**Reid was eating lunch when JJ came in. "We've got another body." They all loaded up and went to another meadow. "Well this boy fits the pattern as the other ones. Beaten, stitched, burned, and throat slit." pointed out Morgan. "Do you smell something?" Reid asked. Every time he got closer to the body he smelt alcohol. Prentice got closer to Reid, "Yeah, it smells like alcohol." "so what, was the kid drunk?" asked the chief of police. "No, its more like that alcohol was poured on his wounds to clean it after he was cut repeatedly." replied Reid. "Why would he do that?" asked the chief. "The same reason he crosses the arms over the chest and stitches him back up; he feels guilty about it." said Morgan. The team went back to the station and Reid went to his desk to think. _'There's something strange about this.' _Reid started flipping threw the files again. _' All the boys found were ten, the unsub never took an older boy or siblings that were brother and sister. The boy's had brown eyes and hair. Picks them up from school, saying their mother asked him to pick them up. Dumps them in a meadow and feels guilty for torturing them. He always kills the older ones-'_"That's it!" Reid exclaimed. "What? What happened?" Prentice asked. "The unsub hunts ten year old older brothers. He never takes ones older than ten and the ten year old are the bodies are the ones were finding in the meadows." Reid said excitedly. "He must have had an older brother." "But why ten?" asked Morgan. "Something happened when his older brother was that age." Everyone took this new information in and started thinking when JJ got a call. "They found a note on the body of the recent victim, 'They abandon them, I just take the pain away.'" "He thinks he's helping the younger siblings?" Prentice asked. "His older sibling must have left and he felt abandoned. He's thinking he's helping them to not feel abandoned by getting rid of the older sibling before they can hurt them too." said Reid. "Now that the unsub is aware of our presence he has escalated. He just picked up another set of brothers." Hotch said joining the group. "Sammy and Justin Smith. Justin ten, Sammy four. They were picked up two hours ago and by the way he has escalated to waiting a week to waiting sixteen hours, I am suspecting that we have forty-eight hours to figure this out before we have another body on hand." said Hotch.**

**HOUSE**

**"What are you doing Spencer?" "Reading, its peaceful here." That day haunted him every day. That's why he had to do this, protect the younger brother from the pain that his brother caused him. "Mommy...Justin, where are you?" "Sammy, Sammy I'm here." said Justin. "You two SHUT UP!" the man said. "Mister, please let us go." Justin pleaded with tears running down his face. He looked at Justin and only saw his brother's face. He kicked him and Sammy screamed.**

**STATION**

**"He's somewhere in this area Garcia, can you give me a list of people who had older brothers. Something happend to them at the age of ten." said Morgan. "It's too general of a search." "Well he's mid to early 20's, white, had an older brother." said Morgan thinking out loud. "Lets see what I can do." "Your an angel." said Morgan and hung up. Few min pass and his phone beeps again."Dang she's fast," said Morgan answering his phone. "That's what she said," said Prentice. "ha ha" "There's only two names on here. A Tommy Baker, and..." Her voice trailed. "Who Garcia?" asked Hotch. "Reid.." answered Garcia. "Me?" Reid said, thought a moment then jumped up."Why didn't I see this before?" Reid said mostly to himself. "What happened when you were ten Reid?" asked Prentice. " I was in the meadow outside our house reading withmy younger brother, when we got home our parents told me I was being sent to a special school. My brother was furious and I never saw him again. He wrote me once that he thought I abandoned him there to live with our crazy mother. It all makes sense now, the meadow, feeling guilty and the age." explained Reid. "It's like he thinks he is killing you and saving himself the pain." said Prentice. "Well the computer found a pattern in the places that the bodies were lain. There's only one left in this part of Oklahoma. So if you triangulate the distances you have...116th N Elm RD., Garcia who owns this house?" "My parents." said Reid. The team loaded up and went to the house. Reid saw his brother in the house, _'I can't believe my own brother...'_"Reid, you don't have to be here." said Hotch. "I need to be." replied Reid. the team went up to the house and Reid knocked on the door.**

**HOUSE**

**He heard the door knock then a familiar voice. "Bradley, you home?" 'Spencer? He's here?' he thought as he gagged the boys and closed the doors leading down to them. "Spencer? Is it really you?" Bradley said looking threw the peep hole. "Yes Bradley." replied Reid. "You can't be here, it's a trick. You're dead." screeched Bradley. "No I'm not Bradley. Let me in, see for yourself. Who told you I was dead?" pleaded Reid. "Dad said you died after he sent mom to the loony bin." "Just let me in Bradley, lets talk." "I know there are other people out there. You have to promise that they won't come in too." "Bradley.." "PROMISE ME." "OK, Bradley I promise, they will stay outside." Bradley opened the door and Reid went in glancing at Prentice as he walked by. _'I'm walking into my brother's house, a killer, and all I can think about is Prentice's eyes.' _Reid thought to himself. "Bradley what did dad tell you?" "He said mom had to go away and you died, that you were taken by some creep." responded Bradley. "Well I was taken, yes, but as you can see, I'm alive." Reid chuckled. "Yes, but are you going to leave me again?" Bradley was near the fireplace, "I have to go to my house later, but I don't ever want to leave like I had to when I was young." said Reid shaking. Reid looked around the house, it looked exactly like it did the day he left. "Where are the boys Bradley?" Bradley changed in that instant. He grabbed the fire poker and charged at Reid. Reid jumped out of the way and Bradley rammed the poker into the wall. He couldn't free the weapon, so he gave up and ran at Reid with his bare hands tackling Reid to the ground. Pinning Reid to the ground screaming, "They needed my help. I knew what would happen. Those boys were going to leave their little brothers alone. I just eased them out of the pain they would have had to feel" "No, they weren't going to abandon them, just like I DIDN'T abandon you!" said Reid trying to free himself. "You left me! I had to kill you, you were suppose to be dead, you keep coming back." screeched Bradley. "You thought you were killing me, but you were killing boys!" said Reid. "Now I'll finish you off." Bradley reached for Reid's gun and Reid grappled with Bradley for it. One shot fired. One man dead. The res of the BAU team rushed in, finding Reid standing over Bradley. Reid dropped the gun and sunk to the ground. Morgan, Hotch, and JJran around the house looking for the boys while Prentice stayed with Reid.**

**QUANTICO, VIRGINIA**

**Reid is sitting at his desk, the same place he's been sense they arrived home. Prentice and Reid are the only ones left in the office. "Reid, are you ok?" Prentice asked cautiously. "Prentice the moment I shot him I felt furious, and now I'm joyful that I did. Do I seem ok?" snapped Reid. Prentice sat in the chair next to him. "Reid," Prentice put her hand on Reid's shoulder. "I don't know what to say to make you feel any better, I"m sure there's nothing that could be said. But, you did what had to be done." Prentice's voice faded. She was distracted by Reid, he was just starring at her. 'His eyes, they're so beautiful. What am I thinking?' Prentice thought to herself, she removed her hand quickly and got up. "I better get home." Reid sat their baffled, _'Her eyes. It's like she sees threw me.'_ He thought. Prentice was opening her umbrella to go outside to her car when she felt a tug on her hand, she turned to find Reid soaked. "Reid, it's pouring, where's your umbrella?" Reid half smiled and thought,_ 'just do it.' _"Prentice I'm not a child." "I know Reid, I just wouldn't wa-" "PRENTICE, shut up!" and with that Reid defied all of what his brain was telling him and kissed Prentice.**


End file.
